Teñido de carmesí
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que su vida había sido asi.No habia vuelta atrás,la sangre ya habia manchado sus dedos.AU AntonioxLovino
1. Primer encuentro

**El primer encuentro**

Descorrió las cortinas sucias y rotas para ver el paisaje gris de la ciudad. Por suerte sólo se quedaría durante unos días en lo que el trabajo era cumplido, después otro sitio lo esperaría. Deseaba que al menos el próximo fuese un poco más limpio, pero por ahora estaba bien. No podía darse el lujo de ser identificado en la ciudad, así que ese hotel estaba bien, sin necesidad de papeles fácilmente pudo alojarse ahí.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir su nombre verdadero. Tan sólo unos cuantos billetes y solucionado el problema.

La vista a la ciudad era triste y monótona, tan sólo un montón de desconocidos paseándose por ahí. Sin ninguna precaución y sin importarles que alguien los viera. Dio un suspiro y por un segundo deseo estar en el lugar de aquellas personas, poder salir y actuar como si no hubiese peligro.

Y comenzó a reir.Sí, claro.Él, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la persona mas búsqueda de toda España saldría como si nada a dar un paseo, como si fuese tan fácil olvidar que el era un delincuente, un asesino a sueldo. No podía salir de ahí más que estrictamente por trabajo o para ir a comprar algo de comer, cualquier paso en falso lo conduciría a la cárcel.

Una dolorosa sonrisa quedo como muestra de aquel pensamiento tan gracioso. Aunque ya habían pasado doce años su mente aun creía que podía solucionarlo todo. Hacer como que nunca paso nada, como si por sus manos nunca hubiese corrido sangre.

No hay vuelta de hoja, su vida era así y tendría que dejar de pensar en tonteríás, ¿que haría si abandonaba esa clase de vida?Huyo de su hogar apenas y tenia diez años, nunca termino de estudiar, no sabía nada más que tomar la pistola entre sus manos y disparar.

¿Tan fácil era que olvidara los últimos doce años de su vida?

Cerró los ojos y con gesto cansado regreso las cortinas a su lugar. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en cosas inútiles. Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos seria el peor error, tenia que ser frio. Mostrarse humanitario a esas alturas le costaría la vida.

Camino con paso lento hacia la desgastada mesa que hacia de comedor y sobre ella estaba un maletín negro el cual abrió con cuidado, asegurándose de que su contenido no fuese a caer. Un rifle, un par de pistolas semiautomáticas y un cuchillo. Lo suficiente para el largo y corto alcance, cualquiera que fuera el momento de hallar al "cliente" seria cubierto con aquellas armas.

Tomo una de las pistolas entre sus manos y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciar el gatillo.

_Siempre alerta y sin dudar._

Sin dudar. Era como le habían enseñado a hacer su trabajo, un solo segundo de duda daría tiempo a los enemigos de disparar. Y el no deseaba que le dispararan. Con la pistola entre sus manos apunto hacia la puerta.

_Mantén la vista siempre fija hacia tu objetivo_

Si, era algo que no podría olvidar. Su profesión era matar, tan sólo eso. Dejar de ser humano para convertirse en un instrumento, él era la pistola en manos de sus superiores. Pero estaba bien, por que aquellas personas eran las únicas que lo habían acogido, que le habían enseñado algo con que ganarse la vida.

No podía venir ahora después de tanto tiempo y decidir cambiar todo.

Bajo la pistola y la guardo en el maletín. Ya anochecía y no había comido nada, así que oculto sus "pertenencias" bajo la cama y antes de salir tomo una gabardina que se encontraba colgada cerca de la puerta. Aunque ya se estaba haciendo de noche no podía salir sin cubrirse.

Camino hasta la tienda más cercana al hotel, exactamente a una calle de distancia. Observando a todos lados con discreción, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo.

Eso era lo único que le molestaba de su vida, no poder ni siquiera caminar una calle sin la constante sombra de alguien buscándole.

Hasta que oyó algo detrás de si, un sonido que conocía bien. El de un arma cargándose.

Camino más rápido sin voltear hasta llegar al interior de una tienda, ahí seria más seguro averiguar si alguien estaba detrás de él. En un sitio tan concurrido no se atrevería a disparar.

Su mirada lo llevo hasta la calle que acababa de abandonar. Un individuo vestido elegantemente corría entre la gente con una maleta bastante voluminosa, tras de si dos sujetos le perseguían discretamente.

Nadie común se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero Antonio sabia bien que esa era una persecución. Y se sintió aliviado, pues al menos eso significaba que no lo habían descubierto.

Compro algo de pan para la cena y se dirigía nuevamente al hotel, hasta que los sonidos de disparos a la lejanía llamaron su atención. Era la misma dirección donde se había ido el sujeto de la maleta. La gente a su alrededor se altero y no tardaron en llegar policías.

Antonio se cubrió el rostro con el cuello de la gabardina. Podría dejar pasar ese evento, pero el sentimiento de que necesitaba ver lo ocurrido le llamaba fuertemente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la escena del crimen. Lo que el pensaba, ese tipo elegante yacía en el suelo muerto de dos disparos. Seguramente los otros sujetos se habrían llevado la maleta. Algún lio de drogas o dinero, realmente nada novedoso.

Pensando en que había desperdiciado su tiempo intentando averiguar lo obvio dirigió sus pasos de nuevo al hotel. Pero tan solo había caminado unos minutos cuando vio tirada en la calle aquella voluminosa maleta.

¿No había sido un lio de drogas entonces?

Un simple asesinato, seguramente esa valija no tendría nada de valor. Pero aun así no costaba nada llevársela, tal vez pudiera vender o usar las pertenencias que estuvieran adentro.

De regreso en su habitación coloco la maleta sobre la cama. Vaya que si estaba pesada, probablemente sacaría algo de dinero con lo que tuviera adentro. Rompió los seguros de la valija, cosa nada difícil ya que estaban bastante viejos, y lo que vio adentro le sorprendió.

Un niño de no más de siete años estaba durmiendo dentro de aquella maleta. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, tenia la piel blanca y el pelo corto y castaño.

No podía ser posible. Apenas y Antonio se recuperaba de esa impresión cuando el niño abrió los ojos. Una mirada verde esmeralda que se poso sobre él y con una débil voz le llamó…

_-¿Papá?_

Y con ese encuentro, Antonio no supo como cambiaria su vida de ahí en adelante.

* * *

_Una idea que me picaba los primer AU en "forma".Si has leido este primer capitulo muchisimas gracias y una canasta de tomates recien cosechados._


	2. Recuerdo

**Recuerdo**

Sentía el sudor en sus manos, a cada paso que daba le era más difícil seguir corriendo, más difícil no soltar la carga que llevaba. Sabía que de un momento a otro le alcanzarían, tenia que pensar rápido.

Las calles se volvían más cerradas mientras más corría...era seguro, sin sitio donde esconderse no sobreviviría. Se detuvo en una esquina y se escondió tras la pared. La respiración se le hacia más dificultosa y el miedo de se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Miro la maleta que había estado cargando y depositándola sobre el suelo la acaricio levemente con un gesto triste en el rostro. No dejaría que esas personas se la llevaran. Dio un suspiro y oyendo pasos a la cercanía se dirigió por última vez a su carga.

_Perdóname por favor._

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban arrojo la maleta cerca de varias cajas de basura. Y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a ese sitio.

* * *

Tan sólo había salido por la cena y ahora tenía frente a si un niño que lo miraba extrañado. ¿Como paso de la comida a tener un niño dentro de su habitación? Bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente era su culpa por haber tomado la maleta. Pero no solucionaba nada pensar de quien era la culpa o no, si no que haría.

No había sitio donde regresarlo y claro, ni loco iría a la policía a avisar que encontró un niño perdido. ¿Y si simplemente lo echaba de su habitación y fingía no conocerle?

Las opciones pasaban como lista en su cabeza mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación, realmente no deseaba meterse en más líos de los que ya tenia. La opción de dejar al niño y fingir que no tenia nada que ver con él parecía la única factible, así no tendría más problemas y podría seguir tranquilamente su trabajo en la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de convencerse cuando sintio que le jalaban suavemente de la camisa. Miro hacia abajo y de nuevo estaba aquel niño mirándole fijamente. Se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

_-T-tengo hambre, idiota_

Bien, lo que le faltaba. Ahora un mocoso que hace apenas cinco minutos lo había confundido con su papá lo llamaba idiota y le pedía de comer. Pensó en ignorarlo y se incorporo pero no conto con que el pequeño de cabellos castaños seria demasiado insistente. No paraba de repetirle que tenia hambre y cuando deseaba sentarse un minuto para poder pensar el niño se le encimaba. La última gota de su paciencia fue derramada

_-Ah, bien te daré algo de comer, pero deja de molestarme._

Compartió con él la escasa cena que había comprado. Era la primera vez en muchísimos años que cenaba acompañado, estaba acostumbrado a comer siempre solo. Su mirada durante toda la cena se dirigía hacia el extraño niño quien comida con avidez a la par que se quejaba del sabor. Eso era extrañamente divertido y tierno.

Se golpeo mentalmente. ¿Divertido y tierno? ¿Que mosca le había picado esa día para pensar algo así sobre un extraño?

"_Bueno, tan sólo cenara y ya lo podre sacar de aquí"_.Sí, ese era su plan. Plan que al parecer no se cumpliría por que cuando se dio cuenta el niño se había ido de la mesa. Y para cuando vio a donde, ya estaba dormido sobre su cama.

Su primer pensamiento fue gritarle, pero cuando se acerco más a la cama y al verlo dormido no pudo. Se veía tan indefenso, tan frágil. Cómo si con cualquier cosa pudiera romperse.

Antonio suspiro colocando una mano sobre su , no podía evitar pensar que eso era demasiado lindo. En verdad que esa ciudad le estaba afectando, se estaba volviendo sentimentalista.

Dejo al niño dormir y se dirigió hacia el teléfono del cuarto. Tal vez podía conseguir ayuda para saber que hacer con su "invitado". El timbre sonó varias veces antes de que alguien contestara

-_Bonjour_~…ah Toni eres tú. Hace mucho que no llamabas _mon petite_, papi Francis te extrañaba~

Sí, ahora recordaba por que no solía llamarle a Francis por teléfono. Siempre era lo mismo con ese viejo pervertido pero aún así tendría que admitir que él había sido su única ayuda desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora era la única persona a quien podía recurrir.

-Bueno, Francis…sí te hablaba por que necesito tu ayuda con algo…no, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, ¿podrias venir a donde me hospedo?...sí, te daré la dirección…

Tras colgar dio un leve suspiro y miro de nuevo hacia la cama. Aquel niño seguía dormido y hasta había comenzado a roncar. Sin querer soltó una pequeña risa, eso en definitiva era gracioso. Se acerco al borde de la cama, el niño dormía como si no hubiese ningún peligro. Por un momento le envidio, él nunca había podido dormir de una manera tan tranquila, siempre tenia que estar alerta ante el peligro.

Extendió una mano y acaricio con dos dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello del niño. Seguramente Francis sabría que hacer con él y se libraría de problemas. Pensaba en eso hasta que una pequeña mano agarro uno de sus dedos.

¿Había despertado al niño?

No. Cuando dirigió su mirada a aquel pequeño rostro seguía dormido pero su semblante se volvía inquieto como si tuviese una pesadilla. Apretó su dedo con más fuerza y con una pequeña voz asustada y temblorosa volvía a repetirle aquella primera palabra que dijo."Papá, papá" mientras en sus mejillas comenzaban a correr dos pequeños ríos de lágrimas.

El gesto de Antonio se ensombreció. En definitiva algo le pasaba a ese niño. ¿Y si estaba solo y no tenía sitio a donde regresar? Tal vez ese hombre que vio hace solo unas horas muerto era algo del niño. ¿Que pasaría si lo echaba a la calle?

Demonios, el había matado ya antes a mucha gente. ¿Por que ahora se tentaba el corazón pensando en la vida de un desconocido?

No podía apartar su mirada de aquel pequeño rostro y con su mano libre acaricio las tibias mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.Sí, el sabia por que el interés. Aquel extraño era un niño, igual que él cuando escapo de casa y quedo a merced del frio mundo que le vale una mierda lo que te pase.

Vaya, ahora no sólo se ponía sentimentalista si no que recordaba cosas que creía haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran recuerdos inservibles que sólo le causaban dolor, no tenia caso tenerlos.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo regresar a su habitación. Con cuidado se soltó del agarre del niño y fue a abrir. Un eufórico rubio surgió detrás de la puerta y lo abrazo.

_-Toni_~ ya ha pasado medio año desde que te vi. Papi Francis te extraño tanto~

-Y-ya entendí tu punto … ¿puedes dejar de estrujarme?, no puedo respirar

-Que frio eres _mon amour_~ todavía que vine hasta aquí para verte- el rubio no dejaba de sonreír mientras entraba a la habitación-…y bien. ¿Que problema necesita ayuda de papi Francis?¿Te da miedo dormir solo, Toni?

-B-bastardo… ¿Crees que aún tengo diez años? ¡Claro que puedo dormir solo, no te llame por eso!

-Bueno, bueno- decía Francis con voz tranquila y despreocupada sentándose en un sillón cercano-…entonces dime que es, Toni. ¿Es algo grave?

Antonio suspiro (se le estaba volviendo hábito esa noche) y tomando del brazo a Francis lo condujo hasta la cama y le señalo al pequeño que dormía sobre ella.

-¡No,mon amour~!...no me digas que te has vuelto pedófilo.

Tras unos cuantos golpes y un francés bastante adolorido se entendió la situación. El gesto de Francis se torno serio y sin dejar de mirar al pequeño durmiente hablo.

-Honestamente Antonio. ¿Tienes el corazón tan frio como para echarlo? ¿Has olvidado que tu estabas igual que el hace doce años?

-N-no me salgas con temas asi, ás si de frialdad se trata tanto tú como yo hemos matado gente.

-Lo se, pero nunca hemos tocado ni a mujeres ni niños. Además dime. ¿Acaso este niño ha hecho algo malo que le merezca la muerte?

-No lo creo, apenas tendrá como siete años.

-Entonces…-el francés se acerco a Antonio y coloco una mano sobre su hombro-…ese día yo te encontré y cuide de ti. Ahora alguien necesita tu ayuda, piénsalo.

Y sin decir más el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejando a un Antonio pensativo. No hacia falta que le recordara aquel día hace doce años…él lo sabia bien. Demasiado bien.


	3. Niño

**Niño**

No hacia falta que me recordaras cuanto te debo, no te negare que te estoy agradecido cada día de mi vida, aunque claro no soy tan obvio como tu para demostrar afecto. No creo poder demostrar afecto por nadie.

En ese entonces yo tenía la vida de cualquier niño. Mi padre y madre eran cariñosos conmigo y yo los amaba. Pude haber sido una persona normal en este mundo, pude haber sido como los cientos de personas que ahora se pasean frente a mi y a las cuales me limito a ver desde las sombras.Sì,"podría", pero el pasado ya no se cambia y no puedo ser tan arrogante como para pensar en un futuro libre de mis acciones. Mis sentimientos se entremezclan pues aunque envidio a la gente que se pasea frente a mi sus rostros me hacen sentir odio.

¿Cómo termine así?

Si tenia unos buenos padres la gente creería difícil que me hubiera convertido en un asesino, pero mis padres no estuvieron para ver eso. Ambos están muertos y yo los vi morir.

¿Alguien los asesino?

La palabra "alguien" es demasiado ambigua. Pero por ser tú te diré que ellos mismos se asesinaron.

¿Qué como?

Sencillo, pese a que eran buenos padres conmigo entre ellos no había más que temor y odio. Mi padre tras la mascara de un buen marido y trabajador solía deprimirse con facilidad, según él el mundo era demasiado cruel y frio. Mi madre era cariñosa pero a la vez era una mujer que temía siempre estar sola, no podía separarme de ella cuando mi padre no estaba. Siempre estábamos juntos y me decía que me amaba, así que no era necesario que yo conociera el mundo fuera de nuestra casa. ¿Por que si éramos tan felices dentro? ¿La abandonaría igual que mi padre cuando se va a trabajar?

No, ella me amaba mucho. Así que ni un solo momento nos separábamos. Comíamos juntos, veíamos la tele juntos, dormíamos juntos. Yo era todo su mundo para ella y ella era todo mi mundo. También amaba a mi padre, pero el rara vez estaba en casa y cuando estaba pese a que me daba su cariño yo no podía pensar otra cosa que en lo que diría mi madre.

Nuestro pequeño departamento era la materialización de todo el mundo que necesitábamos.

¿Por qué me querían a mí pero entre si no podían quererse?

Es algo que aún a estas alturas no puedo comprender y no quiero entenderlo. Tal vez si mi padre se hubiera comportado conmigo tan frio como lo hacia con mi madre nuestro pequeño mundo feliz no habría cambiado. Pero papá me quería y eso fue minando con los años la actitud de mi madre hacia mí.

Un día salí a pasear con papá mientras mamá dormía. Tenía aproximadamente diez años y era la primera vez que salíamos juntos, la primera vez que veía el mundo a través de otro lugar que no fuera la ventana de nuestra casa. Mamá se enfado mucho, cuando llegamos estaba llorando y replicándole a papá que tan solo buscaba separarme de ella.

"_Sin ti podíamos seguir viviendo juntos. ¿Verdad hijo?"_

En mis pesadillas siempre aparece ella diciendo eso, con el rostro surcado por lágrimas y la mirada desencajada.Sí, mamá me amaba tanto que no podía compartirme con nadie. Así que no era necesario papá. ¿Cierto? Se acerco a él y lo empujo para separarlo de mí. Me reclamaba el haberle dejado sola pero decía que me perdonaba, que toda la culpa la tenía papá así que seria mejor si ya no existiera.

Discutieron, á lo siguió hasta las escaleras del edificio donde vivíamos, gritando que se fuera y nos dejara en paz. Lo empujaba en medio de llantos y en una de esas reclamaciones papá cayo escaleras abajo. Yo corrí intentando ver como estaba, no se movía. Mamá me abrazo y alejo de ahí.

"_Ya todo acabo, ya todo acabo. Nadie nos va a separar Antonio"_

Decía eso mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente y mejillas. Estaba temblando y en mi mente no podía dejar de pensar que le había pasado a papá que dejaba de moverse. Mamá me cargo y susurro que iríamos a conocer un sitio muy bueno.

Camino apresuradamente entre la gente y llegamos a un puente que marcaba el fin de la ciudad. Abajo corría un rio cristalino

"_Mi Antonio, esta es la única forma de estar juntos"_

No entendía sus palabras y en el rostro de ella apareció una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa daba miedo. Me asuste y en un impulso de mi cuerpo quise correr pero ella me atrajo fuertemente hacia si. Me abrazaba de una forma asfixiante y fuerte.

Con paso lento subió hasta la orilla del puente y salto llevándome con ella.

La sensación de estar dentro del agua me asfiaxaba, íbamos sumergiéndonos más y más con la fuerza del agua. No podía respirar y el miedo se apoderaba de mí. En un reflejo intentaba soltarme del abrazo de mi madre pero ella tan sólo me apretaba más fuerte a cada intento.

No podía respirar.

Seguí forcejeando y en una suerte del destino logre soltarme. Mamá me tomo de la mano pero yo solo atine a patearla para que me soltara. Ella me dirigió una última mirada llena de tristeza y se perdió en el fondo azul del rio.

Con todas mis fuerzas nade hacia la superficie, me movía inútilmente en el agua con la suficiente suerte de poder llegar a una orilla.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, me dolía el pecho y estaba llorando. Mamá se había quedado en el agua y no salía. Me quede en la orilla mucho tiempo. ¿Cuanto? Tal vez horas, dí frio pero no importaba, el miedo y la tristeza eran mas fuertes.

"_Mamá…mamá…mamá"_

Mi pequeño yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero a la vez no deseaba aventurarse en el agua con ella, no quería volver a sentir esa asfixia.

Una voz saco a mi pequeño yo de esos pensamientos.

_-Ahh el rio ha traído a un niño muy lindo aquí. ¿Que haces tan solito?_ ~

* * *

_Y hasta aqui llega el capíía más largo pero la inspiración me ha tomado en un momento desprevenido,ya continuara en el siguiente por leer w_


End file.
